


You are the light to the darkness

by LawLu_Trash



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bullying, Fights, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:25:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawLu_Trash/pseuds/LawLu_Trash
Summary: In this magical era there are two types of people; those with magic and those without. Those who wield magic are split into five categories, fire, water, nature, wind and the rare light magic. However there is a sixth type of magic that is considered evil and corrupt; dark magic. Fortunely only a few possess such destructive magic.Kaito Momota, a young light mage, has always been told that dark mages should be his sworn enemies and if he should ever encounter one he was to kill them. So when a mysterious green haired mage who wields dark magic appears why can't Kaito bring himself to do what must be done?





	1. His name is Kaito Momota

This is a world full of magic and wonder. However, danger also lurks around every corner. Untrained mages can cause harm to themselves as well as those around them. There are also those who seek to use magic for evil and plunge the world into darkness. This is why an institute named Hope's Peak Mage Academia has decided to train mages, helping them master their magical capabilities. But it also serves another purpose; to train light mages to fight and eventually eradicate the entirety of the dark mages.

Among the first year students attending the academy there is only one mage with light magic and his name is Kaito Momota. This young enthusiastic mage has been taught that those who wield dark magic are all evil and cannot be spared if the world is to become a safer place so it is up to him to take down any dark mages he finds.

**Kaito's P.O.V**

"Nyeh, Kaito are you listening?" Himiko's voice snapped me back to reality from my daydream. "Huh? Huh?"

"I knew it, you wasn't paying attention." The red haired fire mage sighed in her usual sleepy tone. "I'm sorry Himiko, promise I'll pay attention now so please may you continue." With palms pressed together I was basically begging for her to continue with her teachings.

_Despite her sleepy, dismissive demeanour Himiko Yumeno is the top ranking mage out of all the first years and the best fire mage the school has ever seen. Apparently most of the teachers would say the same thing and they are correct. I've never met a mage like Himiko before and she certainly is skilled when it comes to magic. She is extremely talented too so I was so happy when she agreed to help me with my magic. She is mostly viewed as the top student due to her knowledge and skill in controlling mana so she can basically teach any of us what we need to know it order to perform basic spells._

"Because you asked nicely I'll forgive you. Okay where were we...ah yeah making magic shields." Himiko pointed at a section of writing in her book.

Since there were lessons already going on in many of the classrooms at this moment Himiko had decided to teach her extra lesson outside with me. Plus there were less things that could be broken and more open space so it was a lot better than a stuffy classroom.

"So you should channel your mana to your palms or figuretips in order to create a shield which is both more durable and stable." Himiko proceeded to explain and I nodded a few times to show I was listening.

"Okay now I'll give you a demonstration and watch closely because you'll be giving it a try next."

Himiko moved her hands in front of her as she focused her mana. Her palms became enveloped in a soft red glow as she soon created a solid transparent red shield. She then made the shield disappear as quickly as it had manifested. "Now you have a go Kaito and remember it makes it easier to visualise what you want to create first."

"Alright I'll try." I closed my eyes and thought about moulding light mana energy into a shield. With that done I reached out my hands and focused as hard as I could. I opened my eyes and a light yellow tinted shield had been created.

"Ah I did it." I beamed with joy with a smile on my face.

"It could use a bit of refinement but other than that it's a great attempt, well done." Himiko smiled back. "If you keep up with practicing then you'll soon master it."

Himiko then continued teaching me about how to shape and control mana better until it was time to return home. I thanked Himiko for all her help then waved goodbye as I walked back to my house.

"I think I'll practice making healing potions." I kicked off my shoes and walked over to the basement entrance then went downstairs.

"What was it that I needed again..?" I tapped my chin in thought then rummaged around for my spell book.

"Ah here it is." After flipping through the pages I found the page explaining healing potion brewing. I scanned through the information. "Alright so I need ash jelly, a blue moonlight rose, a swamp fungal pod, a butterfly wing and wheat. Then I just need to boil it all in a pot of water. Okay I can do that."

I went over to my work bench and set a small metal pot full of water over a flame burner then left it to boil as I searched for the required ingredients.

I put each ingredient into the pot of now bubbling water as I found them until I found myself down one. "Maybe I should have checked my supplies before starting." I touched the back of my neck before switching the flame beneath the pot off.

I walked back upstairs and put my shoes back on as I headed out to find a blue moonlight rose for the healing potion. Good job there was a forest basically on my door step. Now all I needed to do was to actually find what I needed.

The crisp fallen leaves crunched beneath my feet as I explored deeper into the forest, the occasional twig snapping under the pressure of my weight.

The sun was on the verge of setting, an orange red tint bleeding across the ocean blue sky. It wouldn't take long for night to fall so I had to find this flower sooner rather than later.

Scanning the immediate area I spotted the glimmering blue petals of the moonlight rose. "Found it." Grinning to myself as I approached it.

Then within the short distance ahead of me, in a open area in the forest, I saw a cloaked stranger seated upon an old tree stump. A bird perched upon the figure's finger as they brought their hand up to the feathered creature. A chilling breeze swept by causing my to shiver.

Why did I feel so uneasy? Was that person dangerous? All I knew was that I shouldn't be here and that I should get as far away as I can.

Unfortunately for me, when I slowly stepped back I had stood right on a dried out twig which in turn snapped, alerting the cloaked figure of my presence; the bird even swiftly flew away.

As if on instinct the stranger jumped from their seat and motioned their hand at me, firing a mass of blackish purple magic. I managed to dodge out of the way just before getting hit resulting in my surrounding brunting the force of the attack instead.

Several trees and plants were destroyed in what seemed to be an instance and the wildlife scattered just as quickly. Seeing the magic used made a chill run down my spine.

_T-that magic it can't be._

_Is that person a...dark mage?_

I felt my knees beginning to tremble and a nagging voice in my head was trying to get me to escape as quickly as humanly possible but I knew I couldn't.

_As a light mage it was my duty to take down people like this one no matter how dangerous it may be. I can't afford to be a afraid or I'll die in a instance._

I steadied my breathing and calmed my trembling nerves as I stepped fourth to face my enemy. Swiftly, I built up my mana in my palm which glowed in a blush golden colour.

The stranger didn't hesitate as they shot yet another magic formed projectile at me. I didn't have enough to dodge this one so I manifested a sheild with the mana I had built up. The collision of their magic against my own causing me to be thrown back and my sheild to shatter.

_They're strong. They must be an older battle experienced mage. I have to attack now or I might not get another chance._

I gathered a condensed ball of light magic in my palm then blasted it right at my opponent. Instead of them trying to dodge they simply enveloped their right arm in magic energy then smacked my attack away, the force causing a strong gust of wind to ensue.

I stood there in disbelief.

_No way..._

_They are too strong for me to handle. I underestimated them._

The sudden gust of air knocked the hood from the stranger's head revealing fresh avocado green hair.

_A boy? But he doesn't even look that much older than myself._

In an instance the air was knocked right out of my lungs. My now heavy feeling body slammed against the dirt ground as I was knocked clean off my feet. It took me a moment to realise that I'd been hit by the opposing mage's magic.

The dark mage slowly walked towards me, each step he took made me feel an inevitable death closing in on me. As much as I wanted to escape I couldn't due to my body not responding to my commands because of the pain that was racking every nerve.

He loomed over me, staring down with dull, unforgiving eyes that were like two deep pools of emptiness. It was impossible for me to read his expression but I couldn't help but feel a sense of impending doom as crackling purple-hued magic enveloped the hand that was directed right at me, ready to strike me dead.

_Was this how it was going to end for me? No, not like this._

My legs started to tremble.

 _I don't want to die like this.._.

It was no good, fear had already taken hold. Beads of sweat formed as my breathing became erratic in the face of death.

Just as I was about to accept my fate the boy disappated his magic and backed away as I walked away for a moment then returned.

_Was he just going to toy with me before killing me?_

That would be a cruel fate indeed.

He reached down his closed hand to me causing me to flinch and force my eyes shut.

When nothing happened I opened my eyes once again to see that the boy had gone and sat upon my lap was a blue moonlight rose. I feel my body loosen up as I fell back on the leaves.

_Why did he spare me in the end? Why did he leave? What did he want to achieve?_

So many questions flowed through my mind that I would never know the answer to unless I asked the mysterious green haired boy but he had already gone and I had no idea as to where. I should be grateful that I was still alive though, it wasn't everyday you would met someone who would say they were able to survive an attack from a dark mage.

_Even so I wasn't able to do anything back there._

I punched the dirt ground in frustration that was mainly pointed at myself.

_I'm so weak!_

_I was at that mage's mercy and all I could do was tremble in fear, I couldn't even fight back. I'm a disgrace._

I stood up and made my way back home with the blue moonlight rose that I had explored the forest for but now I had a weighty feeling of shame with me as well.

Strangely I found myself fasinated by the mysterious mage despite him being my natural enemy.

_Who are you? Who is the boy behind those empty eyes?_

I gazed at the flower in my hands.

When I arrived at the familiar sight of my house I didn't feel like doing much anymore, I was just tired. I placed the rose aside and, dragged my feet up the stairs.

I threw myself face first onto my bed and forced myself to go to sleep.

**???'s P.O.V**

_I never anticipated meeting a light mage of all people in this forest but he was weak compared to what I've witnessed. However, he has potential so it would have been a waste to kill him back there. I wonder what kind of mage he will become, I guess only time will tell. I can't help but be intrigued by him._


	2. The mysterious dark mage

**No** ** one's ** **P.O.V**

It was the following morning proceeding Kaito's encounter with the dark mage. His body ached. Their magic did a real number on him. He was hurt, not just physically but mentally as well as he wasn't able to really fight back with all the much success. His pride had been damaged. Kaito wanted to find the mysterious dark mage again and next time he will bring him down for sure.

On the other hand, the cloaked boy that had fought against Kaito was more intrigued by the light mage than anything. It was if he had been drawn to him, much like how a moth is attacted to a flame. Maybe he would seek out the light mage later, find out more about him. What was the worst that could happen?

One thing was certain though, the lighr mage's and the dark mage's paths were fated to cross again in the near future whether they like it or not.

**Kaito's** **P.O.V**

I couldn't tell anyone about what happened in the forest yesterday. I would be laughed at for my weakness for sure.

I let out a sign as I laid my head against my desk.

"Kaito, are you feeling okay?" A whispered question was directed at me.

I shifted my gaze to the one who was sat next to me after I lifted my head from the desk slightly.

"I'm fine, Shuichi. Just a little tired that's all." I faked a yawn.

_Shuichi Saihara is my best_ _friend_ _/bro and talented water mage. He also has an uncanny knack for figuring out if_ _there's_ _ever anything wrong_ _with_ _me so it_ _doesn't_ _surprise me_ _that_ _he's_ _asking if_ _I'm_ _okay._

The dark haired water mage furrowed his brow, staring me down like he was analysing me. "You're lying aren't you?" "W-what? N-no I'm not." I shifted my gaze away from Shuichi.

"Your reaction proves that you were lying." He bluntly pointed out. "Fine you caught me out. I guess I shouldn't have tried to hide anything from you and your detective instincts." I touched the back of my neck.

"So what are you hiding?"

"Well I-" Just as I was starting to explain myself the teacher shouted to us.

"Kaito-Momota-and-Shuichi-Saihara, stop-talking-in-my-lesson-or-I'll-send-you-both-to-the-principle's-office." The robotic sounding green and white bear warned.

The two of us immediately shut our mouths and sat quietly as the lesson continued.

When the lesson finished I knew that Shiuchi will want the answer to his eariler question. He tapped on my shoulder, gaining my attention. "What was you about to say before our sensei spotted us?"

I glanced around the classroom as other mages-in-training were talking among themselves. "Could we maybe go somewhere more private?" "Oh sure." Shuichi nodded. I stood up from my seat and we left the classroom then walked out into the courtyard.

We found a spot around the corner of the academy building that was quiet and out-of-the-way. Shuichi turned his attention to me and showed that he was listening.

"Okay erm I'm not sure what I should say." I took a moment to gather up my thoughts. "Look before I say anything I want to know that you won't tell anyone."

"I promise I won't." Shuichi appeared serious about the promise.

"Alright. While I was in the forest yesterday I met with a dark mage." "You what?! What happened?" Shuichi's expression seemed more concerned than anything.

"Instinctively I attacked them and we started fighting but...they overpowered me." I looked down in shame. "You didn't get badly hurt did you?" Shuichi started to check me over for any injuries. I shook my head. "I was hit by their magic but I'm okay now."

"How did you escape? I heard dark mages are ruthless and will kill anyone they manage to defeat." He appeared surprised on how I was still in one piece after my encounter.

"Well about that...they just left." "Wait what?" It wasn't a surprise that the young water mage was so confused. "They just walked away and left me. I don't understand it either."

"You must be really lucky then. Anyway I'm glad you're okay." A sweet smile reached Shuichi's lips. It was just like him to be thinking of his friends. "Well whatever the reason I don't want to encounter another dark mage any time soon while I'm unprepared." I glanced down at the smaller male.

***time skip***

The proceeding lessons were about basic spell casting and learning about different familiars. Pretty boring when you've been through several hours of similar lessons before but the teachers insist it's important that we understand the basics fully. The most interesting thing was rolling my pencil up and down on the desk and that just proves how bored I was.

***End of school***

Finally, free at last.

It's probably the best part of the day. Don't get me wrong I like attending the academia and being able to make friends but damn it becomes a real drag sometimes. Just glad I have people I can talk with like Shuichi, otherwise I would be so bored.

On my way back home I bumped into someone I wish I didn't.

"Fancy meeting you here Momota-chan." A childish toned voice called out to me.

I could feel myself internally cringe when I heard the voice. I sighed before facing the purple haired prankster. "Hello Kokichi."

"You can at least act afraid of me." Kokichi pointed his index figure at me. "And why would I be afraid of you?"

"That's simple. It's cause I'm a totally evil dark mage." He stated matter-of-factly.

I put my hands together, took a deep breathe and pointed the end of my hands at Kokichi. "Boi, you're not a dark mage. You don't even have any magic in the first place."

He put his hand to his chest and let out an offended gasp. "You saw through my lie?" "Of course I did, plus there's no way a dark mage would be so...annoying."

"I'm just going to pretend you didn't just call me annoying. Anywayyyy," Kokichi leaned closer. "Where you heading?"

"Erm home. What do you think?" I replied bluntly. "How boring. Why don't you do something fun for once?" And now he starts whining at me, great.

"Like what exactly?" I crossed my arms and waited for a response. "Why don't you hang out with me and Kiiboy?" Kokichi suggested with a smile. "Me, hang out with you?" "Yeah and Kiiboy."

"And why would I want to do that?" I had a straight face but deep down I just wanted Kokichi to leave me alone. "Aww come on." He whined again.

"Are you bothering Kaito again, Kokichi?" A second voice interjected.

"Huuuh?" Kokichi turned to face the other individual. "What does it have to do with you, Kayayday?"

_Kaede Akamatsu is another one of my friends. She is very caring towards pretty much everyone and_ _I've_ _never seen her mad at anyone before. Just like Kokichi she_ _doesn't_ _have any magical ability but_ _she_ _doesn't_ _let that_ _bother her in the slightest._

"Well Kaito is my friend and he doesn't seem to want to hang out with you right now."

"Fine then." Kokichi stuck his tongue out then ran off.

"Thanks for the save there Kaede." Now I could finally let out a sigh of relief.

"It's not a problem." She smiled. "So where were you heading before Kokichi started hounding you?"

"I was just going home, I'm pretty tired out so yeah."

"Ahh I see, well you go get your rest and I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Kaede waved goodbye.

"Alright Keade see you tomorrow." I waved back and with that we parted ways.

***time skip***

Thoughts raced through my mind subconsciously as I stared at the ceiling. I don't know how long I was laid there on my bed but I knew it night was already drawing near. I sat myself up.

I wondered if that mysterious dark mage was still at that forest. I wanted to know why he spared me. Was it out of pity or was it something else entirely?

Before I realised it I was already stood at the doorway. I guess curiosity was a strong force.

The crunching leaves was the only sound I really heard as I explored through the forest.

"So this is where you've been." A voice of a young man grabbed my attention. When I looked over at him I didn't recognise him at all or the two people that he was with. A smirk spread across his face. This couldn't be a good sign.

He must have said something to his two goons as the trio soon started charging towards me. Instinctively I tried to run away from them.

It shouldn't have been too hard to outrun them since I was pretty athletic but it seemed like the environment was against me today. Tripping over an exposed tree root was the last thing I needed in this situation.

One of the boys jumped at me and pinned me down while the other two laughed in a sinister manner.

"You light mages think you're all so high and mighty, don't ya? Just because you think you're special." The leader of the trio's words were harsh and almost hateful. "You probably think you're better than everyone else too, don't ya?"

"N-no I don't think that at all." I refuted his accusation.

"That's a just a lie!" He stood up and dragged me to my feet before punching me in the side of my cheek with all his might. He let me fall back to the floor, blood trailing down my chin from my now bust up lip.

One of the others took this opportunity to kick me while I was down, literally. My rips on the left side almost immediately felt sore and bruised.

The other male created a fire ball in his palm and shot it at me causing a small but painful blast. I was sent quite a distance and hit the ground hard on my already injured side. I groaned in pain and coughed.

The main boy of the group approached me and kicked me so I was facing the sky rather than the trees on the left. He then held me down once again.

The group leader proceeded to wrap his cold hands around my throat and pressed down, restricting my breathing. I struggled to catch a full breath as he applied more force.

As I felt my consciousness slip away from me I really thought that I was going to die, that this moment was going to be my last.

Suddenly collection of trees were destroyed as a flash of purple came into view.

That blurred outline of a figure was now stood mere meters from me and my trio of attackers. They spoke to the group of boys but I didn't catch what it was. Whatever it was it seemed to intimidate the group as they were soon to flee the scene.

"W-who...are..you...." My speech slowed then everything went black.


	3. I wanted to help you so I did

**???'s P.O.V **

I glanced down at the unconscious and injured mage. I guess I had no choice but to bring him with me so I can threat his wounds. I picked up the boy bridel style then strolled off towards my house. He was a little heavy but that was to be expected since he was clearly taller than me.

Oddly enough his expression almost seemed peaceful, you wouldn't think he had just been beat three ways and almost killed by a group of jerks.

I know he was suppose to be my quote-on-quote 'enemy' since he was light mage after all but I didn't feel any hatred or resentment against him. If anything he piqued my curiosity further. Now that I think about it, he may be the only person to interest me in this way, or in any way at that. I couldn't really explain it but all I knew was that I couldn't let him die just yet.

I pushed my way through the door then closed it with my foot when I entered the house. I headed into the common room and placed the unconscious mage on the sofa. I gathered the medical supplies from a cupboard in the kitchen and started the patch up the injured male.

After that was all done I was finally able to relax for a bit before the light mage woke up.

**Kaito's** ** P.O.V **

I opened my eyes slightly half expecting my cornea to be attacked by intense light but that didn't happen. Instead there was a soft glow that gently illuminated the surroundings. I was laid on something soft. This wasn't a place I was familiar with and this was definitely not the forest. So where was I?

"Good, you're awake." Another unfamiliarity, this one being the voice of a young male, was now present.

I turned my head to see someone I wasn't really ready to find again. It was that dark mage from the other day. Had I been kidnapped? This wasn't good either way. He could kill me at any moment in my vulnerable state. Not to mention that he could use the fact I don't know where this place is against me. I shot up from laying down only to have my body racked with pain.

"You shouldn't move so suddenly, you did just get beat up after all." He stated bluntly.

"Don't think I'm going to trust you, you got me?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He let out a small sigh. "I'm not going to hurt you if that's what you're worried about."

"Huh?" Not going to lie, his response caught me by surprise.

"I said I'm not going to hurt you, okay? So stop worrying." He repeated in a more annoyed tone this time.

"But you're a dark mage and I'm a light mage-" "Yeah so?" He interrupted me before I could finish my sentence.

"I mean aren't you suppose to be evil or something?" Of course I was going to question it.

"Maybe I am evil but then again maybe I'm not." I found more questions appearing in my mind the more he talked.

"Where are we?" I kept my guard up just in case.

"This is my house. I brought your heavy ass here myself after those low grade mages ran away."

"Why did you help me?" I was still suspicious of his motives.

He paused for a brief moment and glanced away from me. "I wanted to help you so I did. I don't need any other reason." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Wait so you helped me cause you wanted to? But why?"

"I just did, okay? I shouldn't have to explain myself." He sighed again then stood up from the sofa. "I'm going out, you get some rest if you can."

"Wait." I involuntarily called out and reached my left hand out to him.

"Hmm?" He turned his head, his emerald orbs now gazing at me.

"I still don't know who you are. Just who are you?"

There was an uncomfortable silence between us. Was it wrong for me to have asked him that question?

He turned away from me again. "Rantaro Amami." With that said he left the house.

"Rantaro..." I muttered his name to myself. Did this mean Rantaro trusted me with his identity? But why?

** Rantaro's ** **P.O.V**

_Why did_ _I_ _tell him my name? Ugh,_ _I_ _shouldn't_ _have done_ _that_ _. I still don't know who he is. Yeah great job there Rantaro..._

_But part of me trusts him,_ _it's_ _like_ _that_ _part believes he_ _won't_ _tell others about me or my identity. God_ _I_ _hope_ _that's_ _the case, it would be annoying to try and deal with high class mages. I know_ _I_ _could always kill him to_ _ensure_ _my_ _secret_ _stays secret but_ _I_ _don't_ _want to resort to that just yet._

I kicked up a clump of leaves, the colours of dead orange and brown scattering around my feet as they landed back to the ground.

_I_ _shouldn't_ _be getting worked up over this._

It was already midday. The sun was on the verge of sinking into the shilloutted hillside in the distance.

_How far had_ _I_ _already walked? I had lost track due to being wrapped up in my_ _thoughts_ _._

"Kaito?" A voice called out unexpectedly.

I hid behind a nearby tree and glanced over to where the voice came from. Two people holding lanterns, a blonde haired girl and a boy with dark blue hair, walked around the forest calling out for someone by the name of 'Kaito'. They appeared worried.

"Where do you think he went Shuichi?" The girl turned to the other.

"I-I don't know, but I'm sure he didn't go far." The boy sounded timid...nervous even.

They carried on walking around, shining their lanterns all over the place making it difficult for me to hide and observe at the same time.

"Shuichi, it's getting dark maybe we should head back. I'm sure Kaito will turn up tomorrow and if he doesn't then we'll ask the others to help search for him too." Optimism emanated from the girl but there were hints of worry still present in her tone.

The boy let out a sigh before nodding. "Alright, let's head back then." The two started to leave.

Just as I thought it was safe to move from my hiding spot the boy turned around and shined the lantern right in my direction. It was as though he had sensed my presence but wasn't so sure about it. Thank goodness the tree successfully managed to hide me from his sight.

"What is it Shuichi?" The girl had picked on the fact her companion had fallen behind.

"O-oh it's nothing." He ran off to catch up with the girl then the two walked out of sight.

_Phew, that was a close one._

I stepped out from behind the tree then carried on with my walk.

I gazed up at the vast darkness above with its specks of light twinkling amongst the sea of black.

_When did it get so late?_

_I should probably head back now._

I turned around and started to head back to my house. It was quiet and peaceful, the only sound being my own soft breathing and the crunching of leaves beneath my feet. The occasional nocturnal animal scurried along the forest floor as they hunted for their next meal.

I reached my house after about ten minutes. The gentle illumination was still visible through the windows making me assume the light mage was still there.

The metal door hinges creaked due to the slow build up of rust in between them as I pushed the door open. The sound of my entering the house made the light image jump to his feet.

"Oh it's just you." He let out a sigh and sat back down.

"Yes, it's just me." I closed the door. "How are you feeling now?"

"I'm still a bit sore in places but I'm alot better now. T-thanks." He stuttered out the last part. I guess he is still trying to comprehend why I helped him in the first place.

"That's good to hear." I walked towards the kitchen. "Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"H-huh? Oh, coffee please." He was still being cautious of me but I suppose he did have a good reason to be.

"Right away." I entered the kitchen and started to brew some coffee.

After it was done I poured the boiled liquid into two ceramic cups and placed them on a tray along with a small bowl of sugar and a little jug of milk. I carried the tray through to the common room and placed it down on the table in front of the sofa.

I sat down on the sofa next to the light mage and picked up one of the coffee cups after putting in plenty of sugar and a dash of milk. I felt that the male next to me was staring as I drank some of my beverage. I moved the cup from my lips then glanced over at him. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no, nothing is wrong." I looked away as he picked up the other coffee cup. I lightly blew at the drink to cool it down before drinking some.

_He_ _doesn't_ _like sugar of milk in his coffee? What a_ _strange_ _individual._

There was a moment of silence between us.

"Can I ask you some questions?" He spoke up.

I gave him a slight nod. "Go ahead, though you may not get the answers you seek."

"Are you all alone here?"

_Out of all the questions he could have asked me, that_ _wasn't_ _one that_ _I_ _thought he would ask first._

"Yes. It's just me here so you don't have to worry about any danger posed by anyone else." I nodded.

"Oh I see." There was a hint of sadness in his tone that came to my attention but I wasn't able to question it as he started to ask another question. "Why didn't you kill me the first time we met?"

I was a bit surprised by the shift in topic and mood. "I saw potential in you and did not want it to go to waste."

"So if you didn't see that potential would you have killed me then?" He glanced down at the cup in his hands.

"Not necessarily."

His lifted his head and looked at me with his amethyst hued orbs. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't kill people without reason." My words sounded cold and I was serious.

I think I must have made the mage feel a bit intimated as he soon looked away and went quiet.

"I have a question for you."

"Huh?" He glanced at me slightly.

"What is your name?"

"My name?" He seemed a bit confused.

"Yes, your name. I told you mine so it is only common courtesy for you to tell me yours." I replied.

"It's Kaito Momota." He spoke more quietly but I understood what he said.

_Kaito Momota, huh? So_ _those_ _two from_ _earlier_ _were searching for him, friends of his_ _I'm_ _assuming._

"Glad to finally know who you are, Kaito."

"And I'm glad you know your name too, Rantaro." Kaito sounded unsure.

"Oh and I should tell you that two people were looking for you earlier, I spotted them while I was walking in the forest." I explained to him.

"Oh damn I totally forgot that I was suppose to be at the Academy today!" Kaito spoke louder. "I should probably hurry on home so I can get some rest before tomorrow." He sighed and stood up. "Thanks again, Rantaro."

"Before you go, remember to not tell anyone about this whole meeting, I would rather stay hidden for as long as I can."

"I understand, I promise not to tell anyone about you." Kaito held his fist out towards me with his pinkie finger stuck out.

"What is this?" I was confused by his action.

"It's a pinkie promise, all you gotta do is wrap your pinkie around mine and that's how we'll make a promise." Kaito smiled.

"I see." I copied Kaito's action and we interlocked our pinkie fingers.

"It's an official promise now and I don't break my promises." Kaito assured then he let go of my pinkie finger. "I guess I'll see you around." With that said he left.

I looked at my pinkie finger.

_An_ _official_ _promise, huh? I guess_ _there's_ _a lot of stuff_ _I_ _still need to learn. Though it is a comfort to know that Kaito is someone who keeps promises and takes them seriously._


End file.
